I'm Only Your Puppet
by BloodyBleedingWings
Summary: Warning : AU, typo, BL , Sho-ai , Yaoi #lengkap# "DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ", please enjoy this story... setelah membaca, silakan tinggalkan jejak.. :3 , arigatou... miaw
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I'm Only Your Puppet

Pairing : CasLab

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Warning : AU, typo, BL , Sho-ai , Yaoi #lengkap#

"DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ"

Summary :  
Aku... Hanya sebuah boneka yang sempat terlupakan. Bertahun-tahun, tak pernah tersentuh oleh apapun terkecuali debu-debu yang menempel pada tubuh pelastik ini. Andai saja,.. Tubuh kosong ini terisikan oleh nyawa... Aku pasti sudah menangis sekarang. Menangisi tubuhku yang tidak bertuan.

I'm Only Your Puppet

Castor POV

Menjalani hari-hari biasa dengan kuliah dan pergi ke Gereja sungguh membuatku merasa bosan dengan kehidupanku yang begini-begini saja. Mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan pun aku sedang tidak berminat. Aku hanya sedang ingin membuat boneka seperti dulu. Benar juga... Aku sedang ingin membuat boneka.

Kuambil perlengkapan-perlengkapan untuk membuat boneka. Menyambung satu bagian dengan bagian yang lainnya sampai semuanya membentuk satu tubuh yang tak bernyawa. Memiliki rupa yang sempurna tanpa cacat. Sayangnya mereka tak bisa bergerak.  
Sudah lama aku tak menggunakan kekuatan ini lagi. Mengendalikan benang-benang yang tersambung langsung dengan jiwaku untuk mengontrol boneka-boneka ini bergerak. Perlahan jemariku memainkan benang-benang transparan ini menggerakkan boneka-boneka ini secara perlahan.

Seulas senyuman terkembang diwajahku. Mengingat masa-masa saat aku membuat boneka yang serupa dengan ibuku untuk mengatasi rasa kesepianku. Jemariku berhenti sejenak... Aku kembali bernostalgia...

Setelah itu... Aku ingat, aku pernah membuat boneka yang akan aku jadikan teman yang selalu berada disisiku. 'Dimana boneka itu sekarang ?'

Mencarinya diseluruh ruangan yang pernah aku gunakan untuk membuat boneka. Tapi tidak ada. 'Kemana ? Kemana boneka yang belum selesai itu ?'. Aku terus mencarinya sampai tinggal satu ruangan yang belum aku periksa. Gudang.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membongkar gudang ini. Pasti semuanya berantakan dan sangat kotor. Pikirku.

Aku harus menemukan boneka itu dan menyelesaikannya sekarang.

Berjam-jam aku mencarinya ditumpukkan rongsokkan ini. Tidak ada. Tetap tidak ada. Aku lupa dimana meletakkannya terakhir kali.  
Pada saat aku menemukan potongan tangan boneka, aku rasa aku ingat... Bahan yang tidak biasa aku gunakan untuk membuat boneka ini... Pasti bahan untuk membuat boneka yang aku cari.  
Setelah mendapatkan potongannya, tak lama kemudian aku menemukan sosok boneka yang sempat terlupakan begitu lama. Kusam, berdebu, tertumpuk benda besar dan berat yang tak layak. Andaikan dia manusia... Dia pasti sudah menangis meminta petolongan. Tapi, sayangnya dia hanyalah sebuah BONEKA.

====================================================================================================================

Setelah beberapa hari, aku berhasil menyelesaikan boneka ini dan memperbaiki bagian-bagian yang telah rusak dan rapuh termakan waktu. Bahkan aku sudah memberinya rambut dan warna mata yang sesuai. Lavender. Sangat cocok dengannya, pikirku. Aku... Ingin ada seseorang yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang dalam hidupku. Mungkin sebagai pengganti seorang 'ibu'.  
Desain awal boneka ini memanglah sebagai laki-laki, tapi kenapa aku mendesain wajahnya dengan tatapan sendu dan terkesan manis dan...errr cantik ? Tapi dia laki-laki !  
Aku mengacak rambutku pelan lalu membenarkan posisi kacamataku yang agak turun.

Lalu aku mencarikan baju yang sesuai untuk ia kenakan. Aku mengambil sebuah kaos putih polos, sweather berwarna cream soft dan celana jeans panjang.  
Aku memasangkan pakaian-pakaian ini pada dirinya yang polos tidak tertutup apa-apa, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya agar menjadi terlihat lebih manis.

Membelai pipinya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Andai saja, kau hidup... Mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu..."

Aku masih terpana melihat keindahan parasnya. Betapa bodohnya aku, bisa melupakan boneka yang akan menjadi benda se-cantik ini.

"..."

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban darinya. Karena dia tidak hidup.  
Aku mencoba untuk menggunakan benang-benang ini kembali. Mencoba menggerakkan benda cantik ini. Kucoba beberapa gerakan manusia normal padanya. Memang terlihat sangat nyata. Seperti manusia aslinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah mencoba berbagai macam gerakkan manusia pada umumnya, aku menarik benang-benang yang menempel pada jemariku dan terhubung langsung pada jiwaku. Perlahan benda cantik ini kugerakkan untuk berjalan perlahan kearahku dan memelukku dengan lembut. Sayangnya tubuhnya dingin dan terasa kaku. Karena dia hanyalah sebuah boneka.

Kuletakkan boneka tak bernyawa itu diatas sofa ruang keluarga dan menempatkannya pada posisi yang baik, sehingga dirinya terlihat sangat manis dengan tatapan sendunya. Tapi, ada satu yang kurang dari tatapannya. Kosong. Tatapannya kosong. Andai saja, dia menatapku dengan sendu sambil tersenyum lembut ? Sungguh indah, bukan ?

Aku ini terlalu banyak berandai-andai. Sekali boneka, tetaplah boneka. Namun, aku bingung... Kenapa aku bisa terpesona oleh boneka buatanku sendiri ? Lupakanlah... Aku harus berangkat ke kampus sekarang.

=================================================================================================================

Saat dikampus, aku masih memikirkan nama yang cocok untuknya. Melamunkan nama yang pas untuknya sepanjang waktu dikelas. Dosen yang menyadari hal itu, langsung melemparku dengan kapur yang ia gunakan untuk menulis materi dipapan tulis.

Sungguh menyebalkan. Padahal saat sampai dirumah, aku ingin langsung memanggilnya dengan sebuah nama. Tapi tidak bisa memikirkan nama yang pas saat jam pemberian materi. Tiba-tiba seseorang melemparku dengan kertas dan tepat mengenai belakang kepalaku.

Lalu aku membalikkan badanku, dan melihat si mesum berkepala blonde itulah yang melempariku dengan kertas. Dia langsung bergaya _peace_ saat aku menatapnya sinis.  
Lalu dia memberi sedikit gerakan sebagai isyarat untuk membuka kertas yang ia lempar barusan dan aku langsung membukanya. Benar saja, dia menuliskan pesan singkat.

'_Hei, bocah pintar ! Tumben sekali kau bengong di jam pemberian materi'_

Sesekali urat dikepalaku ini serasa putus dibuatnya. Si mesum berkepala blonde itu terus menerus membuatku kesal. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Teito bisa jatuh hati padanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan menulis balasan pesan singkat darinya. Lalu melemparnya kembali dan pas mengenai kepala blonde yang isinya cuma hentai dan ecchi.

'_Berisik ! Dasar mesum !'_

Aku pun kembali terfokus pada materi. Melupakan sejenak tentang boneka itu.

Akhirnya pemberian materi sudah selesai dan sekarang waktunya bergegas untuk pulang. Seseorang sudah menungguku tiba di rumah. Saat perjalan pulang nanti, aku akan memikirkan nama yang bagus dan cocok untuknya.

Musim semi ini, bunga sakura yang bermekaran sangatlah indah. Mereka seakan-akan menari-nari diatas kepalaku. Seakan-akan memberiku ucapan selamat musim semi. Dan seakan-akan mengingatkan tentang orang yang aku cintai.  
Kemudian, aku meninggalkan rasa itu sejenak untuk melihat kearah jam tangan yang terpasang ditangan kiriku. Pukul 2 siang ? Hanya ada 1 yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Dia sendirian dan aku harus pulang.

===========================================================================================================================

Secepat mungkin aku harus sudah sampai dirumah. Aku berharap, suatu saat ada yang membukakan pintu saat aku pulang.

Aku mencoba khayalanku barusan. Seseorang akan mebukakan pintu untukku dari dalam rumah ? Hahaha... Aku tau itu mustahil. Tapi... Entah kenapa, dibenakku... Aku yakin... Akan ada orang yang membukakan pintunya untukku... Semoga itu dia... 'Dia'.  
Mana mungkin dia bisa bergerak tanpa ada yang menggerakkannya ? Tapi aku tetap percaya kalau dia memang bisa hidup.  
Ide gilaku muncul kembali. Aku menekan bel rumah dari luar pagar rumahku.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku.  
Sambil menghela nafas berat, aku mengambil langkah untuk memasuki rumahku. Penuh dengan rasa kecewa.  
Perlahan kubuka pintu rumahku. Memasukinya, sesekali melirik kearah sosok yang terduduk disofa. Memandangi setiap inchi tubuhnya. Tak mau berkedip sekalipun. Tak mau melewatkan keidahan wajahnya, tubuhnya,... Semuanya sempurna.

Dengan segera, aku meletakkan tasku diatas kasur yang berukuran King Size ku dan beranjak kearah sosok tersebut terduduk dengan manis.

Aku menyentuh pipinya perlahan. Merasakan betapa lembut pipinya.

"Lab...Labrador ?"

Ucapku secara tiba-tiba. Eh ? Kenapa Labrador ? Tapi nama itu manis. Pada awalnya aku tau itu adalah nama sejenis anjing yang sangat jinak dan bersahabat. Entah kenapa, nama itu cocok untuknya yang lembut.

"Mulai sekarang, namamu Labrador !"

Ucapku seraya memeluknya kedalam pelukanku. Andai ada orang dirumah ini selain aku, aku pasti sudah dianggap orang gila karena sudah bicara kepada boneka.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I'm Only Your Puppet

Pairing : CasLab

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Warning : AU, typo, BL , Sho-ai , Yaoi #lengkap#

"DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ"

Summary :

Aku... Hanya sebuah boneka yang sempat terlupakan. Bertahun-tahun, tak pernah tersentuh oleh apapun terkecuali debu-debu yang menempel pada tubuh pelastik ini. Andai saja,.. Tubuh kosong ini terisikan oleh nyawa... Aku pasti sudah menangis sekarang. Menangisi tubuhku yang tidak bertuan.

I'm Only Your Puppet

Labrador POV

'Labrador ? Itu nama yang aneh untukku... Tapi, apa boleh buat... Itu nama pemberian dari tuanku... Tapi,... Aku tidak pernah menatap wajah tuanku dengan jelas... Seperti apa wajahnya ya ? Dari suaranya sih, dia masih muda...'

Perlahan kulirik wajahnya. Dia tersenyum.

'Gawat ! Apa dia tau aku melihatnya ?'

Kuarahkan kepandanganku lagi. Mencoba seperti semula. Dan benar saja, dia mencurigaiku.

"Aneh,... Apa dia tadi melirikku ya ? Sungguh beruntung diriku kalau begitu ! Inilah kekuatan cinta ! (?)"

Lalu, ia memelukku dan memasuki kamarnya dengan segera. Dari tempatku berada terdengar suara rintikkan hujan mulai membasahi bumi.

Zzzrrraaasshhhh !

Suara rintikkan air menjadi semakin deras. Sangat deras.

Membuatku sedikit bergidik karena merasakan ada udara dingin yang menusuk kulitku. 'Apa ? Kapan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu dengan kulitku ? Tapi... Ini bukan kulit... Ini Cuma semacam bahan sintetis...'

Sungguh sedih mengingat nasibku yang hanya sebagai boneka.

Aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi 'sebuah benda' yang selalu diam dan dipandangi. Setelah mereka bosan dengan model wajah , tubuh ,dan yang lainnya dari suatu boneka karena perkembangan zaman, mereka para manusia akan membuang kami. Kami yang tadinya adalah 'sebuah boneka', saat tak terpakai kami akan menjadi 'rongsokkan'. Sungguh tragis.

Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti itu. Para boneka tidak semestinya menjadi rongsokkan ! Tapi, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... Ini takdir kami. Para boneka.

Aku mendengar suara gemuruh. Aku yakin diluar pasti badai. Entah kenapa... Aku... Aku... Aku takut.

Ddhhuuaarr !

Suara petir menyambar dilangit. Membuatku sedikit bergetar. Aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku. 'Apa ? Tanpa benang-benang itupun,.. Aku bisa bergerak ?'

Kugerakkan tangan dan kakiku, mengedipkan mataku, membuka dan menutup mulutku, dan aku... Bernafas seperti manusia normal lainnya.

Tetapi... Kenapa tubuhku masih susunan bagian tubuh yang membentuk sebuah boneka ? Kulitku pun tak berubah. Masih bahan sintetis yang dibuat khusus untuk boneka.

"Aaaaa..."

Aku mencoba bersuara. Bisa.

Kusentuh bibirku menggunakan tangan kananku. Seakan-akan tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. 'Aku... Bisa bicara ?'

Sungguh keajaiban ! Mungkin ini takdirku sebagai boneka telah sedikit diubah oleh sang pencipta dunia ini.

Aku... Sangat beruntung bisa hidup seperti ini... Bersama-sama dengan tuanku tersayang. Pria yang tidak ku tau namanya, wajahnya tampan, dia tinggi, berkacamata, berambut coklat, tatapannya begitu lembut.

Aaaahhh ! Tuaaannn ! Kau tampan sekaliii !

Saat aku menjerti-jerit kegirangan dalam hati dan memasang wajah sumringah sambil mengepalkan tangaku didada, suara petir menyambar semakin besar diiringi cahaya yang menyertainya memasuki seluruh ruangan dirumah ini. Membuatku sedikit melompat dari tempat dudukku.

DDHHUUAAARR !

Aku sangat ketakutan. Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk tadi, dan segera mencari ruangan tuanku berada.

Membuka ruangan per-ruangan yang kutemukan. Tapi, aku curiga dengan ruangan disebelah ruangan pembuatan boneka, dan kubuka pelan tanpa suara.

Benar saja. Tuanku terbaring dikasur king size nya bersama tas yang ia bawa saat kuliah. Bahkan kacamatanya pun tak ia lepas. Aku yakin dia ketiduran.

Makin lama, petir dan badai diluar makin mengganas. Aku benar-benar merasa takut. Tanpa berfikir panjang, kupeluk tubuh tuanku dan memejamkan mata.

Aku takut.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat setelah telingaku mendengar hantaman petir berikutnya. Aku terus membenamkan wajahku didada tuanku. Perlahan tangan besar yang tak asing untukku lagi membelai lembut rambutku seakan-akan menenangkanku. 'Apa dia tau kalau ini aku ? Boneka yang ia buat ?'

Kulihat wajahnya sesaat. Ia tersenyum dengan tenang. Senyuman yang mampu melumpuhkan segalanya. Entah kenapa... Aku tak bisa melepas pandanganku darinya. Sampai hantaman petir berikutnya menyadarkanku.

Aku kembali membenamkan wajahku didadanya sampai aku ikut tertidur bersamanya.

#

#

#

Castor POV

'Apa ini ? Rambut ?'

Aku terbangun dipagi hari dengan keadaan kacamataku yang sudah miring dan hampir jatuh. Saat ingin membetulkan posisi kacamataku, aku merasa ada rambut didadaku. Tebal dan halus.

Aku heran. Mimpi apa aku semalam ? Gara-gara tidur dari pulang kampus sampai pagi, dadaku ditumbuhi bulu ?

Aku memasang tampang shock. Tidak ! Memiliki kaki berbulu pun aku tidak mau ! Apa lagi memiliki dada berbulu seperti pria jantan yang kekar dan berotot-otot tidak jelas itu ! Menjijikkan.

Lagipula, kalaupun akan tumbuh rambut didadaku, jangan terlalu tebal dan halus ! Lagipula ini berwarna Lavender !

Eh ? Tunggu...

.

.

.

.

.

EEEHHHH ?

LAVENDEERRR ?

Aku langsung terbangun dan melihat siapa yang berada dalam pelukanku. Dia... Matanya terejam, jemarinya mencengkram bajuku dengan kuat dan dia menghembuskan nafas hangat.

Dia... Labrador... Benarkah dia hidup ?

Sungguh.. Do'a ku terkabul... Kucoba untuk menyentuh pipinya dan membelainya. Aku berharap dia terbangun untuk memastikan apa benar dia hidup.

"Nghh..."

Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar suara laki-laki. Tapi bukan laki-laki biasa ! (?) Dia... Suaranya... Ukeeee !

Dengan mulut menganga aku memperhatikannya yang baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Menggeliat pelan, mengucek matanya perlahan, sesekali ia menguap.

"Hoaaaammm ! Eh ? Tuan sudah bangun ?"

Dia memanggilku 'tuan' ? Apa aku tak salah dengar ?

"Tuan ?"

"Iya ! Kau kan yang membuatku, jadinya,.. kau adalah tuanku..."

Dia tersenyum dengan polosnya dan memasang wajah sumringah.

'Tidak... Aku tidak ingin menjadikannya boneka lagi... Dia sudah hidup... Dia bagian dari hidupku sekarang.'

"Jangan panggil aku tuan... Aku tidak suka."

"E...Eh ? Ma..Maaf... tapi kau kan-"

Sebelum ia menyambung kata-katanya, aku membawanya kedalam pelukanku. Sekarang berbeda rasanya,.. Ia tak lagi kaku dan dingin... Ia hangat dan nyaman... walaupun ia masih tercipta dari bahan sintetis, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang melekat ditubuhku. Sungguh aneh... Tapi... Ini bukan mimpi...

Kulepaskan sejenak pelukanku dan mengangkat dagunya agar wajahnya itu menatapku. Aku tersenyum lembut.

Kulihat ada semburat kemerahan yang terlukis dipipinya. Satu kata untuknya. Sempurna.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan hidup bersamaku... Dan jangan pernah menganggap dirimu ini boneka lagi... Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menganggap dirimu akan dibuang jika aku sudah bosan... Dan tidak ada kata-kata 'bosan' , 'tidak suka' , dan lain-lain yang negative untuk semua ciptaan tanganku... Apa lagi yang seindah kau, Labrador..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Ia hanya terpaku melihat kearah mataku sambil meremas baju lengan panjangku.

"Dan... Satu lagi..."

"A...Apa itu ?"

Aku tidak percaya. Dia menjawabnya ! Aku yakin, ekspresiku sudah seperti ini - ' XD ' karena kegirangan. Tidak, aku harus stay cool dihadapannya.

Aku kembali serius dengan perkataanku.

"Kau mau berjanji padaku ?"

"Eh ? Janji apa itu, tuan ?"

"Jangan panggil tuan... Namaku Castor..."

"B..Baik... Castor-san..."

Aku kembali tersenyum sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..."

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Dia hanya dengan polos menatapku dan memasang ekspresi 'apa-maksudmu ?'.

"A..Akh... Maaf... Yah, begitulah... Kau mengerti, kan ?"

Aku mulai gugup dihadapannya.

Akibat dari itu, aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Jadi... Kau melamarku ?"

Jawaban polos disertai wajah lugunya itu membuatku ingin... Tertawa. Sekuat tenaga kutahan tawa yang ingin keluar dari mulutku. Berusaha membuatnya tidak sakit hati dengan reaksiku dari jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Ugh...Pffftttt !"

Ternyata sebisa mungkin aku tahan, rasa ini tidak bisa ditahan.

Tubuhku sedikit bergetar dan tangan kananku menutup mulutku yang sudah tidak kuat menahan suara yang akan keluar.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !"

"!"

"..."

Suara itu keluar begitu saja. Dan benar saja wajahnya terlihat... Agak kecewa. Mungkin dari reaksiku barusan, ia mungkin berfikir kalau aku akan menganggapnya aneh karena melamarnya. Dia kan laki-laki.

Hening.

Semuanya terdiam. Hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar.

Kulihat dia menunduk dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari baju lengan panjangku lalu meremas celana jeansnya.

"Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu..."

"A..Akh.. Jangan dipikirkan... Yah, bisa jadi... Kasarnya begitulah... Aku tertawa bukan menanggapinya dengan negative... Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat wajah polosmu itu, Lab... Hahahaha..."

"Jadi benar kau melamarku, Castor-san ?"

"Ng... Gimana, ya ? Yah, dari ungkapanku barusan sih... Terdengar seperti itu..."

"Aku terima lamaranmu."

'Hooeeeee ? Serius ?'

Dalam pikiranku, sudah ada para cupid yang menebarkan kelopak bunga diatas kepalaku sambil terbang dengan riangnya kesana-kemari sambil berkata 'Congratulation ~ !' dengan suara khas mereka yang author tidak tau. =="'

"Ummm.. Ah.. tadi itu... sangat memalukan untukku... Lupakan saja, dan segera sarapan, ayo..."

"Memalukan ? Kenapa ?"

"Ng... karena kau tau perasaanku,Lab ! Ayo cepat kita sarapan.."

"Aku sudah tau, kok ! Sebelum aku hidup kau bilang, kalau aku hidup Castor-san akan jatuh cinta padaku..."

"Kau mendengarnya ?"

"Um... Tentu saja... Kau bicara dengan santainya tanpa rasa malu."

Dia begitu polos. Walaupun aku sangat suka dengan tingkahnya yang polos dan lucu. Tapi kata-kata barusan itu sedikit menyayat hatiku. 'Tanpa rasa malu'. Hiks... Mulutmu tajam juga ya, Lab...Hiks...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I'm Only Your Puppet

Pairing : CasLab

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Warning : AU, typo, BL , Sho-ai , Yaoi #lengkap#

"DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ"

Summary :  
Aku... Hanya sebuah boneka yang sempat terlupakan. Bertahun-tahun, tak pernah tersentuh oleh apapun terkecuali debu-debu yang menempel pada tubuh pelastik ini. Andai saja,.. Tubuh kosong ini terisikan oleh nyawa... Aku pasti sudah menangis sekarang. Menangisi tubuhku yang tidak bertuan.

I'm Only Your Puppet

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak kejadian itu... Dan semenjak aku tinggal bersamanya...

Aku pun mulai memahami perasaannya sedikit demi sedikit... Aku juga telah mengetahui apa yang ia butuhkan... Sama sepertiku... Ia juga butuh pendidikan... Entah kenapa, semua yang aku ajarkan kepadanya,.. Semuanya sudah ia kuasai... Aku tak tau ia belajar darimana... Untuk kecerdasan dia hampir sama sepertiku dalam waktu seminggu. Entah dia boneka yang jenius, atau aku yang berotak seperti boneka. Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Berat menerima kenyataan pahit ini. 'Dia-lebih-pintar-dariku'.

Kubenamkan kepalaku kebantal yang sedang kupeluk ini. Sambil terbaring disofa dan sesekali melihat kearahnya.  
Diluar, dan diterpa sinar mentari pagi yang cerah sambil menyirami tanaman kesayangannya dihalaman belakang.

Ting, tong ~ (?)

Suara bel rumahku berbunyi.  
'Siapa sih yang dtang kerumahku dihari libur begini ?'  
Dengan kesal, aku bangkit dari posisiku dan segera membukakan pintu.

Saat membukakan pintu, ternyata orang yang identik dengan warna madu ini tersenyum manis sambil menggandeng tangan adik laki-laki kesayangannya.  
Sepupuku,... Konatsu dan adiknya Kuroyuri.

"Cas-kun... Aku mau menitipkan Kuroyuri sebentar disini, tidak apa-apa, kan ?"  
Konatsu bertanya kepadaku seperti itu. Dari gerak geirknya sih aku tau, dia sedang terburu-buru.

"A..Anu... Boleh saja kok..."

Yah, aku menyetujuinya saja... Lagipula Kuroyuri adalah anak yang manis dan tidak rewel dan mungkin Lab bisa ikut membantu untuk menjaganya. Dia suka anak-anak.

Kuroyuri tersenyum kearahku sambil menenteng tas ransel yang tak ia kenakan itu.

"Cas-kun... Tak usah khawatir... Aku sudah membawakannya bekal makan siang... Aku usahakan akan menjemputnya sebelum makan malam ! Tolong jaga dia, ya !"  
Dia meninggalkan kami dengan berlari tergesa-gesa.

Lalu kami bertatapan sebentar. Kuroyuri memperlihatkan senyum manisnya kembali.

"... Ayo masuk..."  
Ajakku yang memecahkan suasana hening yang tidak jelas barusan. Ditatap anak kecil sambil tersenyum manis adalah scene horror untukku. (?)  
Lalu, bocah manis berambut merah jambu itu pun mengikutiku memasuki rumahku yang cukup besar.

Lalu kami mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup.  
Pintu menuju halaman belakang.

"Castor-san ? Darimana kau ? Ada tamu, kah ?"  
Tanya Labrador dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Ng... Yeah... Begitulah... Ayo, Kuroyuri,.. Perkenalkan dirimu..."

Lalu anak kecil yang membuntutiku dari pintu depan rumahku ini membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum kembali kearah Lab.

"Aku Kuroyuri... Salam kenal... Nona"

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

'Apa ? N...Nona ?'

Wajah Lab berubah seketika... Wajahnya... Menjadi horror... (?)  
Wajah horrornya itu seperti wajah orang setengah terkejut dan terdapat banyak bayangan disekitar wajahnya... Author tidak tau bagaimana mengungkapkannya, karena jarang nonton film horror... =_="

"A...Anu Lab... Maaf... Dia masih anak kecil... Mungkin dia menilai itu dari wajahmu..."  
Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"L...Lucunyaaaaaa ~ !"  
Lab berteriak kegirangan. Baru kali ini dia melihat anak-anak sungguhan. Lalu ia berlari kearah Kuroyuri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gemulainya (?) lalu memeluknya.

"Nona... Lepaskan aku..."  
Suara imut Kuroyuri terdengar sangat menggemaskan.

"Tidak akaaann... Kamu lucu bangeeeett ~ !"  
Ucap Lab yang kayak emak-emak belom punya anak, dan meluk anak orang. (?)

"Nona... Hentikan dong..."  
Raut wajah Kuroyuri berubah menjadi dingin. Saat berubah, wajahku juga ikut berubah menjadi horror (?)

Lalu Lab hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan ia masih mau memeluknya.

"Aku benci ini. Ini membuatku ENEGH." (?) *alay*  
Perkataan alay (?) Kuroyuri pun berhasil membuat hati Labrador kretek-kretek (?). Ehem... Membuat Labrador patah hati maksudnya.

"..."  
Labrador masih diam 1000 bahasa.

"Jadi, lepasin ya..."  
Kuroyuri tersenyum manis kembali, dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"..."

"..."

Hening.  
Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

'Castor ~ ! Ayo semangati diaaa ~ !'  
Ucap para cupid yang sempat hinggap dikepala Castor beberapa bulan yang lalu saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Labrador yang sudah bernyawa.

"Ng... Anu..."  
Aku mulai membuka pembicaraan... Aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku katakan padanya, tapi semoga saja dia bisa melupakan sifat bocah bermuka dua itu.

"Dia..."  
Lab berbicara dengan suara pelan. Bahkan hampir tak terdengar olehku.

"Dia membenciku, ya ?"  
Labrador menoleh kearahku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya ia sedih sekali. Tapi wajahnya terlihat makin KAWAII ~ ! Lagi-lagi wajahku berubah menjadi seperti ini 'XD' lagi.

Tidak ! Aku harus _stay cool_ dihadapannya.  
Ku ubah ekspresiku menjadi seperti semula. Dan berusaha ber-aura seperti orang bijaksana (?).

"Lab... Dia tidak membencimu... Cara menyampaikan kasih sayang padamu,... Mungkin berbeda..."  
Ucapku se-bijak dan se-keren mungkin sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Aku yakin wajah tampanku ini sudah sangat _perfect_ ! Pasti dipandangannya sudah ada bunga-bungan dan cahaya-cahaya aneh yang mengintari kami seperti dikomik _Shoujo_.

'Shoot ! Shoot ! Shoot !'  
Seru para cupid yang masih numpang lewat dikepalaku sambil mengarahkan busur dan anak panah cintanya tepat kearah kami.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah sedikit-demi sedikit. Membuat tatapannya sedikit sendu akan rasa malu karena terus dipandang dan tangannya berada dalam genggamanku dan terus mencari celah dari mataku untuk menghindari kontak mata denganku.  
Hanya satu yang aku pikirkan sekarang...

'Dia memang benar-benar uke...'

Gara-gara para cupid yang berlalu-lalang dikepalaku, aku jadi gugup pada saat momen indah dan unik seperti ini. (?)

'Diamlah kalian para tuyul terbang !'  
Umpatku dalam hati karena tak kuasa menahan emosi.

"U-umm.. Castor-san ?"  
Lab memecahkan keadaan hening barusan. Ya,... Aku dan dia hanya berdiam-diaman beberapa saat, karena aku yang harus berkomunikasi dengan makhluk yang sedang terbang kesana-kemari didalam pikiranku.

"Y..Ya ?"  
Sungguh... Para tuyul terbang itu benar-benar membuatku gugup saat ini.

"Ada apa denganmu ? Kau terlihat gugup ?"  
Ucapan Lab benar-benar mengenai sasaran. 'Ya, kau benar Lab... Aku gugup'.  
Aku sangat ingin mengucapkannya. Tapi, apa ada seme yang berkata seperti itu didepan uke-nya ?! Dimanga-manga yaoi pun aku tidak pernah menemukannya ! Mungkin ada, tapi sangat jarang. Dan... Kebanyakan seme itu yang memiliki sifat bringas terhadap uke-nya... untung aku tidak seperti itu... 'Thanks God !'

Oke. Aku sudah mensyukuri segala yang aku dapat dalam diriku. Terutama sebagai seme. (?)

"Tuh kan, Cator-san melamun lagi..."  
Lagi-lagi Lab menyadarkanku dari semua lamunanku.

"A... Anu... Maaf..."  
Lagi-lagi aku menunjukkan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kalau aku gugup.

Saat ini, Lab hanya terdiam bingung dan memasang ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan,... Mungkin dia bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadaku, 'Sumpah, Castor-san... Lu gak _so-sweet_ banget !'.

Sangat terbayang ekspresinya saat mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Sungguh miris kalau itu benar-benar terjadi...

"Oh, iya... Kuroyuri mana ?"  
Tanya Lab yang sepertinya masih mau mendekati anak laki-laki bermuka dua itu.

"Apa kau tidak sakit hati diperlakukan seperti barusan ?"  
Tanyaku dengan sangat hati-hati... Aku takut menyakiti perasaannya.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, kok... Tadi aku cuma agak kaget, ternyata anak-anak begitu lucu, ya..."  
Lab mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya. _Impossible. _Kalau boleh jujur sih, aku tidak akan kuat tinggal se-atap sama bocah itu.  
Bagaimana dengan keadaan Konatsu, ya ? Apa dia menderita setiap hari karena bocah ini ? Mungkin tidak... Tapi, kalau ia tidak menderita, itu tidak normal ! Apa ia memiliki tips-tips agar tidak sakit hati ?  
Oke. Aku tau... Ini ngelantur.

Lalu kami melihat bocah berambut merah jambu itu, sedang duduk manis disofa sambil menonton acara TV kesukaannya. Avatar The Legend of A*ng.

"Aku ikutan nonton, ya ?"  
Ucap Lab kepada bocah yang sedang terduduk sambil menonton kartun kesukaannya.

"Hm ? Nona ? Silakan aja... Ini kan, rumah nona..."  
Ia berkata-kata seperti itu dengan wajah tak berdosa. Dan Labrador hanya bisa tersenyum.

Aku yang memandangi mereka dari jauh hanya bisa cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka. Sesekali aku menghela napas berat. Aku tau Lab sangat menyukai anak-anak... Yah, untungnya aku tidak memiliki adik...  
Daripada memikirkan itu, aku lebih baik membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka dan diriku.

End of Castor POV

* * *

Labrador POV

Kami hanya terdiam sambil menonton kartun itu dengan seksama. (?)  
Lalu sesekali memperhatikan para tokoh didalamnya yang sedang menggunakan elemen-elemen tertentu.  
Terpancar diwajahku ekspresi kagum. Mengagumi orang yang membuat kartun ini. Mengapa mereka memiliki imajinasi begitu tinggi sehingga ada air yang melayang diudara.  
Aku tak habis pikir dengan itu.

Lalu dari ekspresi Kuroyuri, dia hanya bisa konsentrasi dengan kartun kesukaannya itu. Nampaknya ia sangat menyukai kartun ini. Sesekali ia menahan teriakannya saat salah satu tokoh didalam kartun itu terkena serangan musuh.

Andaikan saja Kuroyuri itu adikku. Aku sangat senang, walaupun dia memiliki sifat buruk yang tidak terduga...

Saat aku melamunkan sesuatu yang tidka mungkin terjadi, Castor-san menepuk pundakku pelan sambil menyodorkan dua _hot plate_ berisikan _Tenderloin Steak_.

"Arigatou,..."  
Ucapku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Aku sangat senang. Ini pertama kalinya aku dibuatkan sarapan oleh orang yang sangat berarti untukku.

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil jatah sarapan untuknya.

"Nah, Kuro-chan... Apa kau sudah sarapan ?"

"Namaku Kuroyuri... Bukan Cyborg Kuro-chan..."  
Anak ini benar-benar korban film kartun rupanya. Pikirku.

"A-ah... Maaf kalau begitu... Apa kau sudah sarapan ?"

"Belum."

"Ayo, sarapan dulu..."

Kuroyuri mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan kartun kesayangannya yang sudah selesai dan digantikan acara lain dan ia segera menuju meja makan dengan aku yang membawa ke-dua _hot plate._

Castor-san sedang merapikan meja makan yang akan kami gunakan untuk sarapan.

Kuroyuri langsung menempati tempat duduk disebelahku dan Castor-san berhadap-hadapan denganku.

"Itadaikimasu ~"  
Ucap kami serentak dan langsung menyantap hidangan yang sudah disiapkan.

"Castor-san..."

"Hm ?"

"Ini..."

"Ng... Tidak enak, ya ?"

"Tidak kok... Ini... Enak banget... Makasih udah bikinin sarapan buat kami..."

"Hahaha... Tapi ini tidak se-enak masakanmu, Lab.."

"Hahaha... Tidak juga kok..."

Lalu aku melihat kearah Kuroyuri yang sedang kesulitan memotong daging.

"Mau kubantu ?"  
Lalu aku memotong-motong daging yang ada di_hot plate _Kuroyuri agar memudahkannya untuk makan.

"Terimakasih, nona... Tapi, apa aku boleh bertanya ?"

"Hm ? Mau tanya apa ?"  
Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau benar-benar perempuan ? Tapi dadamu rata seperti _tripleks._"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Castor-san sama-sama terdiam.

Terutama aku, yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan padaku.

"Ku...Kuroyuri, wajahnya memang cantik, tapi dia laki-laki..."  
Castor-san memberinya penjelasan tentang genderku yang dari luar terlihat tidak jelas. (?)

TBC


End file.
